My POV about you
by MistyX
Summary: Cypher, Morpheus and Neo's given some space to say what they think about Trinity...


**Title:** My P.O.V About You...

**Rating:** PG-13 (Just to be on the safe side. If you think I should change it, lemme know)

**Genre:** General

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Matrix, nor the characters or concepts. Wish I did however, I would bring them all back to life for a party at my house! ;)

**Summary: **POV's from Cypher, Morpheus and Neo, regarding Trinity. These POV's are set during the first film...

**Cyphers P.O.V**  
  
How can you be so calm? When everything around you is chaos, twisted in the motion of stress and loud voices how can you just stand there and watch? How can you not feel anything? Don't you have feelings?  
  
God damn it. You never let anyone get to you, let anyone inside that shell that seems to be made out of titanium or something similar. Switch is also a woman but not even her. But then again, you two have never been that close. She's got Apoc and you… well, you got yourself. You talk to us occasionally but never say more than necessary. The only conversations I've ever heard you start were those about today's schedule or something similar to that.   
  
It must be lonely to be you. But you don't seem to think so. I've tried talking to you but you seem to dislike me the most of us all in this cold damned ship. Perhaps since I've tried too many times in saying something nice to you? What I regard as nice you seem disgusted with. You just turn away most if the times, perhaps saying something like "Cypher, shut up." That's the line I'm most use to hearing. Many of us are.  
  
**Morpheus P.O.V**  
  
She's the best ranking officer I ever could have wished for. She's calm when it's chaos both on the ship and in the Matrix and has never failed me in any type of situation and never will. She's 110 % loyal to me and my crew and I'd never want to loose her. She knows a lot about everything that's going on both in the Matrix and on the ship.   
  
But do I really know her? No. I don't. I don't think no one will ever really know her. Sure, she's a good friend to talk with once in while but she never, ever really opens up. You can never tell what she's really thinking, not even I can do that after all these years. I know her to some extent, but after that line's been reached she's a total stranger to me.   
  
She's a soldier both inside and outside the Matrix. She's the strongest person I know, nothing ever makes her defenses crumble. She guards herself 24 hours a day…but when she occasionally lets her guard down she's really amusing to talk with. That's when you get some kind of insight into her, like the one earlier today.  
  
She likes the new one, Neo- who IS the One. He just doesn't believe it yet and I doubt the Oracle telling him it will make him believe. If I just knew what to do or say to make him believe…I can clearly remember Trinity's visit to her. 

After she'd spoken to her she came out to me in the hallway, a little more pale than usual. She was really young then. She looked at me with unsure eyes and I could see that she wasn't sure to confide in me what the Oracle had told her but I told her what I told all the others; that she should spare it to herself and she actually looked thankful after that. Not even up til today have I been able to figure out that look…I doubt I'll ever figure that woman out.  
  
**Neo's P.O.V**  
  
First time I ever opened up my eyes on this ship, the first thing I saw was her. But at that time I was in a daze, unsure of where I was and all I could see was her; and she looked like a true angel. I thought I had died and gone to heaven and therefore I asked if I was dead or not. I wasn't and soon I got to realize just how much I had been dead I had been before I took that red pill. But I'm glad I did.  
  
God, she's beautiful. She's usually pretty quiet, at least around me but when our eyes occasionally meet there's a…thing. A feeling. I don't know what but there's something. She always looks away but when I clean my bowl of….snot…and she's in the same room I can feel her eyes burning a hole in my back. There's something about her, I just don't know what.  
  
God, she's beautiful…   
  


  
**A/N:** This was meant to be a stand alone piece, if you want me to update it with newer, and later aspects- perhaps from more and different people- let me know...


End file.
